


Lo prometiste

by Haybara_o9



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haybara_o9/pseuds/Haybara_o9
Summary: Salvar a Ace. Eso era lo único que quería Luffy.Acelu.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 11





	Lo prometiste

Luffy estaba feliz.

Después de los horrores que pasó en Impel Down y liberar a Ace de las esposas, estaban llegando al mar. Solo faltaban unos pocos metros. Solo un poco más. Un último esfuerzo. Pero cuando Ace le soltó la mano, un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar a oyaji!? - al voltearse vio que frente al pecoso estaba Akainu, uno de los tres almirantes de flota. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber que él fue la razón de porqué dejaron de correr.

\- Mocoso, no creí que cayeras en esa trampa- dijo con una arrogante sonrisa el almirante.

-¡¿Qué ...!? - todos pensaron que Akainu atacaría a Ace.

Pero no fue así y frente la mirada sorprendida de todos esquivó al otro y se dirigió hacia Luffy, con un puño formándose lava. Luffy, que sabía que el ataque estaba dirigido a él no podía moverse, su cuerpo había llegado al límite. No sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo paralizado y Akaino era demasiado rápido, nadie lograría salvarlo. Así que aceptando su destino, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.   
Más nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos supo el porqué y deseó no haberlo hecho nunca. Frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa, estaba Ace. Y un puño de lava atravesando su pecho. Le había salvado la vida a costa de la suya. Todo estaba en silencio, viendo a Ace caer en los brazos de Luffy mientras esté soltaba unas pocas lágrimas.

\- Luffy, oyaji, mina ... gracias ...- a pesar de ser un susurro, todos lo escucharon comenzando a llorar- por querer a un bueno para nada como yo ... que lleva una sangre tan malvada en sus venas- con lo último que tenía de fuerza se puso frente a Luffy, partiendole el corazón ver al menor llorar, con las manos tomó suavemente sus mejillas e hizo que enfocara su mirada en él- Luffy, la única razón por la que me había gustado seguir viviendo ... es para verte cumplir tu sueño. No me arrepiento de haberte protegido, porque te amo- sin importar nada, acercó su rostro al del pequeño y le dio un suave beso en la boca. 

Así murió Portgas D. Ace, sintiendo por última vez los labios de la persona que más amaba y con una sonrisa. Mientras a su alrededor lentamente volvía el caos. Todos vieron en shock como Puño de fuego Ace besaba a Mugiwara no Luffy, su jurado hermano. Y todos se dieron cuenta de un importante hecho que paso por alto, ellos no se veían como hermanos sino como amantes, y lograron ocultar su relación a todos disfrazandolo de un amor fraternal. Y entre gritos de sorpresa, rabia y dolor, se escuchó el llamado desesperado de alguien.

\- ¡Alguien por favor! ¡Un médico! - comenzó a gritar entre lágrimas Luffy, siendo visto con lástima.

-¡Habrán paso! - se acercó un pirata con maletín en mano, pero toda esperanza acabó con solo ver la herida de cerca- es imposible ... todo su pecho está quemado.

\- ¡Eres un médico! Tienes que salvarlo- le gritó mirándolo ahora, solo para ver los rostros de todos los piratas llorando, y solo ahí se dio cuenta de la realidad, nadie podría salvar a Ace- Ace ... no puedes morir ... me lo prometiste, estarías conmigo siempre. Ace ... por favor, vuelve, no me dejes ...- le pidió entre gritos, siendo escuchados por todos. Y siguió así, pidiendo a gritos a Ace que volviera hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, su cuerpo había llegado al límite y se había desmayado por las emociones y el agotamiento. 

Jimbei, que salió rápidamente del aturdimiento, recogió el cuerpo de Luffy y comenzó a correr hacia el mar. 

\- ¡¡¡TODOS !!! - se escuchó el rugir de Shirohige- ¡estas son mis últimas órdenes como su capitán! ¡Protejan al chico y vallan a mar! - sus hijos no querían irse pero al ver la mirada que les daba, empezaron a escapar.

Durante el escape, pasaron muchas cosas. Shirohige había muerto junto a muchos de sus hijos, Akainu había caído por una grieta, Kurohige de alguna manera había obtenido los poderes de la Gura Gura no mi. Jinbei estaba a punto de saltar al mar, cuando fue atacado por Akainu por la espalda, llegando su golpe a Luffy. Inconsciente, comenzó a caer al mar pero un payaso alcanzó a recoger, cargando comenzó a alejarse del lugar being ahora atacado por Kizaru.   
Un grito desde el mar llamó su atención, un hombre desde un submarino le decía que era médico y que vería a los heridos. Sin otra opción, se los entregó y vio cómo se hundía rápidamente.

Muchos ya no querían seguir luchando, pero seguían pues no tenían más opción. 

Hasta que el grito de un joven Marine de cabello rosa los detuvo, suplicando que pararan la guerra pues ya se había ejecutado a Puño de fuego e incluso a su capitán. Y cuando iba a ser atacado por un almirante, una espada lo impidió.

Había llegado Akagami Shanks, otro yonkou. Tras unas pocas palabras entre Sengoku, almirante de flota, y él; se declaró finalizada la guerra. Todos lloraban, ya sea de alegría o tristeza. 

Shanks solo pensaba en Luffy. Sentía una profunda preocupación por el chico al que había llegado a ver como un hijo. No podía imaginar un mundo donde Monkey D. Luffy, con su alegre y brillante sonrisa, gritará a los cuatro vientos que él sería el rey pirata. 

Mientras tanto en un submarino, Trafalgar Law, tras haber tratado las peores herida de Jimbei fue a por el chico de goma. Comenzó sacando la ropa destrozada, viendo el daño en todo el cuerpo. Poniéndose los guantes, se preguntó dos cosas: la primera era si sería capaz de salvar su vida y la segunda, era si se recuperaría del daño emocional y psicológico si sobrevivía.

\- Estás realmente lleno de sorpresas, mugiwara-ya- susurró para sí, y usando su poder comenzó la operación que salvaría al joven.

**2 años después ...**

Habían pasado 2 años desde la tragedia de Marinford y la muerte de Ace. 2 años y al fin se juntaba con su tripulación. Ya estaban descendiendo hacia la isla Gyojin cuando se separó un poco de sus compañeros para pensar un momento. Recordó su período en la isla Rusukaina. Durante ese tiempo, Luffy no sólo entrenó, sino que también curó su alma y corazón. Los primeros meses despertaba por pesadillas y lloraba por el gran vacío en su pecho. Con el paso de los meses, las pesadillas poco a poco disminuían y el vacío se hacía más pequeño.

Reighley había ayudado mucho, desde abrazarlo mientras lloraba hasta hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos. Con sus largas charlas aprendió a sobrellevar mejor sus emociones, Reighley incluso le dijo que debía dejar que el tiempo y sus nakamas sanarán su corazón. Pero Luffy sabía que eso nunca pasaría, Ace era el amor de su vida, le había dado todo su amor y el pecoso, con su muerte, se lo había llevado todo. Eso y una parte de él. 

El peli negro dejó de pensar en eso al escuchar a los chicos gritar del asombro. Con una sonrisa se dio cuenta, que si bien nunca podría sanar su herida, su tripulación reciben un buen bálsamo para esta. Y con una fuerte risa se unió al resto.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tenia que escribir esto porque a las 2.30 A.M no me dejaba dormir.


End file.
